Les ailes d'un papillon
by JessSwannCompteInactif
Summary: Se situe vers la fin du roman. Ou comment Jane fut certaine des sentiments de Lizzy pour Darcy. Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo fr sur le thème Premier baiser


**Disclaimers: ****Jane Austen**

**Résumé : ****Se situe vers la fin du roman. Ou comment Jane fut certaine des sentiments de Lizzy pour Darcy. Ecrit pour la communauté LJ Bingo_fr sur le thème « Premier baiser »**

**Genre : ****OS,****Romance, **

**Pairing : ****Darcy/Elizabeth**

**Rating :****K**

**Les ailes d'un papillon**

Elizabeth Bennett regardait sans le voir le paysage vallonné du Hertfordshire depuis une bonne demi-heure lorsque Jane, sa sœur favorite, la rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Vous semblez tellement pensive ma chère Lizzie. »

La jeune fille se força à sortir de sa mélancolie et se tourna vers sa sœur, lui offrant un visage souriant.

« Rien de bien passionnant, je le crains Jane.

\- En êtes-vous sûre ? Vous paraissez si grave. »

Elizabeth sourit un peu plus et pressa la main de Jane.

« Il n'y a rien qui puisse vous être sujet d'inquiétude dans mes pensées ma chère Jane, rassurez-vous. »

Jane la regarda d'un air de doute et Elizabeth se tourna vers elle.

« Allons dites-moi plutôt, comment se sont passées vos retrouvailles avec Mr Bingley ? Il semble que les choses aient évoluées selon vos vœux. »

A l'instar de toutes les jeunes filles amoureuses, Jane se laissa sans peine convaincre de parler de son bonheur tout neuf par l'intérêt de sa sœur aimante et rougit légèrement.

« Oui, je n'ose encore le croire mais il semblerait en effet que Mr Bingley soit tout à fait guéri de ses préventions à mon égard et… »

Elizabeth sourit du bonheur que sa sœur ne cherchait pas à dissimuler et se pencha vers elle, le visage rieur.

« Et ? »

La rougeur de Jane augmenta et elle céda.

« Oh Lizzy, à vous je peux bien le dire ! Hier soir, alors que nous étions dans le jardin, Mr Bingley m'a embrassée. »

Elizabeth la regarda avec étonnement. Jane avait toujours été si timide, si réservée, qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle autorise une telle privauté à Mr Bingley si tôt après son retour.

Se méprenant sur les raisons du silence de sa sœur, le visage de Jane se troubla.

« Je sais, ma conduite est inqualifiable et je n'ai nulle excuse pour m'être conduite de façon aussi légère mais, »

Elizabeth l'interrompit.

« Non ma chère Jane, jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de vous blâmer pour cela ! »

Un peu rassérénée, Jane lui sourit tandis qu'Elizabeth l'interrogeait avec une pointe de curiosité.

« Et comment était ce ? »

De rouge, Jane devint brique.

« C'était… c'était comme si les ailes d'un papillon venaient de me caresser les lèvres. Si doux et si… Oh Lizzy, pensez-vous que je me sois compromise ? Pensez-vous que Mr Bingley me croit désormais aussi légère que Lydia ? »

Elizabeth soupira devant l'angoisse qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de Jane et serra un peu plus sa main.

« Ce que je pense Jane, c'est qui si Mr Bingley mérite le quart de l'admiration et de la tendresse que vous lui portez, il n'aura ce matin rien de plus pressé que de venir demander votre main à notre père. »

Jane rougit à nouveau et il était visible que la jeune fille ne semblait pas se laisser aller à espérer à nouveau après avoir été si déçue lorsqu'une calèche s'arrêtant devant leur demeure mit fin à ses angoisses.

« On dirait que Mr Bingley est le parfait homme que vous pensiez Jane, » sourit Elizabeth à la vue des mines embarrassées de ce dernier.

Jane se retourna vers elle.

« Il est bien ici, Lizzy que dois-je faire ? Aller à sa rencontre ? Ou alors ? »

Elizabeth lui désigna d'un geste leur père avec qui Bingley s'entretenait.

« Laissez le faire sa demande et patientez non loin. » Suggéra-t-elle.

Bien entendu, Bingley se conforma en tous points à ce qu'Elizabeth avait espéré de lui et la maisonnée résonna bientôt des pavoisons de Mrs Bennett qui ne pouvait cacher sa fierté devant le mariage prestigieux qu'allait faire son aînée et qui ternissait curieusement l'union de Lydia qui était pourtant son enfant favorite.

()()

Les jours suivants la demande de Mr Bingley, Elizabeth eut la surprise (après un courrier assassin de Lady Catherine de Bourgh auquel était joint une épître fort critique de Mr Collins) de se voir rejointe par Mr Darcy dans l'une de ses promenades solitaires.

La jeune fille salua le jeune homme avec beaucoup de civilité et admit de bonne grâce que ses actes récents compensaient favorablement les erreurs dont il s'était rendu coupable par le passé. Mr Darcy, quant à lui, avoua sans peine s'être fourvoyé par orgueil plus que par véritable désir de nuire et les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans la position qu'occupaient Bingley et Jane quelques jours plus tôt.

De la demande en mariage de Darcy, Elizabeth ne retint aucun mot tant il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser devant ce bonheur qu'elle s'était résignée à ne jamais connaitre.

Et lorsque Darcy se pencha sur ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser, elle fut bien incapable de le lui refuser, à l'instar des jeunes amoureuses dont elle blâmait jadis la légèreté.

()()

La nouvelle de la demande de Darcy fit à Longbourn un effet curieux. Mr Bennett semblait heureux pour la première fois depuis des années quant à Mme Bennett il paraissait que rien ne pouvait contenir sa joie.

Seule Jane parut inquiète et finit par rejoindre sa cadette à la faveur d'un des rares moments de solitude dont cette dernière jouissait depuis que Darcy avait fait sa demande.

Elizabeth l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux avant de se troubler à la vue de la mine grave qu'arborait sa sœur.

« Jane ? Quelque chose vous tourmente ? »

Jane prit une inspiration.

« En vérité Lizzy, je ne sais comment formuler ma question et je crains en le faisant de vous offenser.

\- Allons ma chère Jane, rien de ce que pourriez me demander ne saurait me mécontenter à ce point.

\- Cela peut être…

\- Vous êtes allée trop loin désormais pour pouvoir me laisser ainsi dans l'angoisse Jane ! Quelle est donc cette chose qui vous tourmente à ce point et dont vous craignez de me parler ? »

Jane prit une profonde inspiration à nouveau.

« C'est au sujet de Mr Darcy, Lizzy… êtes-vous sûre de vouloir l'épouser, commença Jane avec délicatesse.

\- J'en suis parfaitement certaine, assura Elizabeth.

\- Mais… avez-vous la certitude de l'aimer ? L'interrogea Jane qui, malgré son bon cœur, n'avait jamais rien trouvé de particulièrement aimable chez l'ami de son futur époux. »

Elizabeth prit une expression rêveuse et se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Rassurez-vous Jane, j'en ai la plus ferme certitude. Lorsqu'après sa demande Mr Darcy m'a embrassée, j'ai eu le sentiment qu'un papillon venait de se poser sur mes lèvres et que ses ailes caressaient mes joues. »

Jane ne put retenir un sourire heureux et enlaça sa sœur.

« Dans ce cas Lizzy, me voilà rassurée quand à votre bonheur, je suis maintenant bien certaine que vous connaitrez avec Mr Darcy la même félicité que celle que j'éprouve avec mon cher Bingley. »


End file.
